wu_dong_qian_kunfandomcom-20200216-history
Ying Huanhuan
Ying Huanhuan is the reincarnation of the Ice Master one of the Ancient Masters. Her power is even greater than the Chaos Master. She is not from this WorldYing Huanhuan:【WDQK】Chapter 783 – Red Robed ManYing Huanhuan:【WDQK】Chapter 890 – Ancestor Stone SpiritYing Huanhuan:【WDQK】Chapter 1309 - I Will Bring You Back She was the most outstanding disciple of the Symbol Ancestor.Ying Huanhuan:【WDQK】Chapter 974 – Eliminating The Yimo King Appearance With black and lovely eyes and curly ponytail she look extremely lovely and cute. As her reincarnated soul awakened her eyes became ice blue along with her hair as happened when she started forming her initial Yuan spirit. But later at the Great Sect Competition, her black eyes started to merge with the ice blue indicating a merge of souls. Personality She is the last disciple that the Symbol Ancestor accepted. However, she was the most talented as well. In fact, after she advanced to the Reincarnation stage, within less than a year, she began to undergo the Reincarnation Tribulations. Moreover, She passed all three tribulations simultaneously.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1178 – Three Reincarnation Tribulations Story Goals Locations Relationships Lin Dong ( Husband ) Friends *Qing Tan Enemies Possessions Artifacts *Ice Ancestral SymbolIce Ancestral Symbol:【WDQK】Chapter 1191 – Performance Martial Arts *Formless Bodhi SoundFormless Bodhi Sound:【WDQK】Chapter 683 – Formless Bodhi Sound *Demon Suppressing TuneDemon Suppressing Tune:【WDQK】Chapter 764 – Bitterly Fight Against the Demon Corpse *Infinite Ice SealInfinite Ice Seal:【WDQK】Chapter 1192 – Entering The Tablet *Four Divine Beasts Devil Suppressing SoundFour Divine Beasts Devil Suppressing Sound:【WDQK】Chapter 1193 – Cooperating To Slay The Devil *Ice Seal WallIce Seal Wall:【WDQK】Chapter 1202 – Display of Might *Ice Phoenix Devil Suppressing LockIce Phoenix Devil Suppressing Lock:【WDQK】Chapter 1203 – The Eighth Ancestral Symbol *Eternal Ice Seal HalberdEternal Ice Seal Halberd:【WDQK】Chapter 1218 – Two Ladies Joining Forces *Nine Levels Ice Mountain PrisonNine Levels Ice Mountain Prison:【WDQK】Chapter 1296 – Devil Emperor Hand *Lotus Formation WorldLotus Formation World:【WDQK】Chapter 1296 – Devil Emperor Hand *Great Ice WorldGreat Ice World:【WDQK】Chapter 1298 – Crack Between The Planes Abilities Strengths Weaknesses Progression *Seven Yuan Nirvana StageSeven Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 672 – Blood Rock Grounds *Eight Yuan Nirvana StageEight Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 705 – Great Precipice Cave *Nine Yuan Nirvana StageNine Yuan Nirvana Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 800 – Chaotic Battle *Half-Ancestor StageHalf-Ancestor Stage:【WDQK】Chapter 1304 - Wish Fights Past *Ice Master Vs. Illusion Devil King: Ice Master won.Illusion Devil King Vs. Ice Master:【WDQK】Chapter 1135 – Eternal Illusion Demon Flower Dao Sect *Ying Huanhuan (Seven Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Yao Ling (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage): Interrupted by Lin Dong.Ying Huanhuan Vs. Yao Ling:【WDQK】Chapter 683 – Formless Bodhi Sound *Ying Huanhuan (Seven Yuan Nirvana Stage) and Lin Dong (Five Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Yao Ling (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage):Lin Dong and Ying HuanhuanVs. Yao Ling:【WDQK】Chapter 684 – Rescue Interrupted.Lin Dong and Ying Huanhuan Vs. Yao Ling:【WDQK】Chapter 691 – Rescue *Ying Huanhuan (Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Song Yan (Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage): Ying Huanhuan won.Ying Huanhuan Vs. Song Yan:【WDQK】Chapter 705 – Great Precipice Cave *Ying Huanhuan (Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Lin Dong (Six Yuan Nirvana Stage): Lin Dong won.Lin Dong Vs. Ying Huanhuan:【WDQK】Chapter 713 – Battling Ying Huanhuan *Ying Huanhuan (Eight Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs Shen Yun (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage): Lin Dong intervened.Ying Huanhuan Vs. Shen Yun:【WDQK】Chapter 736 – Change in the Situation Great Sect Competition *Ying Huanhuan (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage) and Qing Tan (Nine Yuan Nirvana Stage) Vs. Yuan Cang (Initial Profound Life Stage):Ying Huanhuan and Qing Tan Vs. Yuan Cang:【WDQK】Chapter 802 – Two Ladies Joining Forces Yuan Cang won.Ying Huanhuan and Qing Tan Vs. Yuan Cang:【WDQK】Chapter 803 – Misery War With The Yuan Gate *Ying Huanhuan (Samsara Stage) and Lin Dong (Reincarnation Enlightened Samsara Stage) Vs. Yimo King:Lin Dong and Ying Huanhuan Vs. Yimo King:【WDQK】Chapter 1193 – Cooperating To Slay The Devil Lin Dong and Ying Huanhuan won.Lin Dong and Ying Huanhuan Vs. Yimo King:【WDQK】Chapter 1194 – Disaster Second Great World War *Ying Huanhuan (Reincarnation Stage) Vs. Heaven Seat King:Ying Huanhuan Vs. Heaven Seat King:【WDQK】 Chapitre 1295 - Avatar de l'empereur du diable Heaven Seat King killed himself.Ying Huanhuan Vs. Heaven Seat King:【WDQK】Chapter 1299 – Leaving a Way Out Quotes Trivia The wife of Lin Dong, helping him manage the Martial Realm in the Great Thousand Worlds. She is the current clan head of the Ice Spirit Clan References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Dao Sect Category:Symbol Ancestor Disciples Category:Ancient Masters Category:Half-Ancestor Stage Category:Dead